


The Difficulties of Being a Parent

by Madamegoethe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, dealing with a teenager daughter is hard, my sincerest apologies to Mr. Hiddleston, sherlock is a cute darling baby and John is a patient angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamegoethe/pseuds/Madamegoethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock discovers the difficulties of having a teenaged daughter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difficulties of Being a Parent

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write some short, fluffy Johnlock but didn´t really have any idea what to go with exactly so I asked for prompts...The original prompt was by my friend MyFirstistheFourth (you can find her over on fanfiction.net) "John and Sherlock's teenage daughter announces she's getting married and Sherlock isn't coping well"  
> I´m afraid I kind of run away with it a bit but...yeah, hope you still like it ;)

It´s been over five months now and Sherlock´s had it up till here. He had, in the past 17 years, surely learned to be a patient parent-for his standards-but this was just getting out of hand!  
Yes, fine, John had told him that it was perfectly normal for teenage girls to have a celebrity crush and that it wasn´t out of the ordinary to have one´s room plastered with posters of said celebrity or watching every.single.one of his films, sitting three inches away from the television and staring dreamily at it but today…today, he had just snapped!  


He was just walking inot the door when he heard Joanna sigh to her friend on Skype “Oh I´ll SO marry him, I swear on all that´s holy that I´m going to marry this man as soon as I´m off age and then we´ll screw on ever surfa…OH!” she stopped dead when she noticed her Dad standing in the doorway, both staring at each other open-mouthed and wide-eyed. All of a sudden, Joanna snapped her laptop shut and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her and Sherlock was quite sure he could hear the sound of a key being turned.  


He blinked, throat really dry and found that it took him a ridiculously long time to process what he´d just heard. “Cigarette, NOW!” the old little devil in his head shouted at him. He waved it away with an angry hand, took his coat and shoes off and just fell on the couch, where he remained, motionless, for almost an hour.  
As soon as he heard John  unlocking their door however, he was on his feet and in John´s arms not two seconds later, clinging to him like an Octopus and looking at him with wild, panicked eyes. “John…John… YOU´VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!!!” he exclaimed, pawing at the shorter man as if his life depended on hanging on to him. “Jesus Sherlock, calm down!!!” John exclaimed and held his husband´s face firmly between his hands, trying to steady his shaking form “what happened?” he asked, in that steady voice of his that always grounded Sherlock. Well, nearly always. Definitely not now though. “John..our daughter John, she..” “Oh God!” and now John looked panicked, too, letting go of Sherlock´s head “where is she, what happened, did someone take her, what..” “No..no she´s in her room but..but –OUCH! What was that for?” he asked when John smacked him in the side with his shopping bag “I thought she had been kidnapped or something you big fucking oaf! How can you do this to me, scare me so when everything´s alright?!” he shouted at him while Sherlock rubbed his side and slowly backed off towards the sofa where he fell down flat on his arse “But John..you don´t understand! Our daughter has.. and now he reduced his voice to a whisper “sexual thoughts! About that Timmy Honestein bloke! I heard her, she said she will marry him and then..and then..” he left the sentence hanging in the air, shuddering and pulling his arms tight around himself.  
  
 John stood there for a second, in the middle of their living room, shopping bags still in his hand, blinking. Then, out of nowhere, he dropped them and started to laugh. He laughed and laughed and couldn´t stop. He laughed so hard that he collapsed on the sofa next to Sherlock and held his sides, gasping, while Sherlock was looking at him, upset, poking him and yelling with increasing ferocity : “John? John! JOHN!!!! Why are you laughing? This is no laughing matter!!! Do you hear me? THIS IS NO LAUGHING M…” he was suddenly stilled by John´s hand over his mouth but kept mumbling at him angrily. “Sh..Sherlock!” John wheezed out when he had somewhat calmed down and wept the tears out of his eyes “aaaaaah Sherlock I…sorry I just” he snorted once more, coughed, inhaled deeply, sat upright, faced Sherlock, took his hand and said” Okay, look! I know you weren´t the world´s most…sexual teenager but this…hell, Sherlock, she´s growing up, this is perfectly normal! And while I agree that this might not be the very thing a dad wants to hear from his daughter, it is, I assure you, perfectly normal, it just comes with having a crush and she surely won´t run away with him tomorrow and have lots and lots of babies the day after that so you can calm the fuck down!”  
  
Sherlock looked at him, still pouting a bit for being laughed at and still not entirely convinced “How do you know?” he asked, sulkily. “well for once, that man-and his name is Thomas Hiddleston, you should get that right or Joanna will be pissed at you!- is famous and 15 years older than her, so it is HIGHLY unlikely that he´ll show up here tomorrow and ask her to marry him. Secondly: I´m actually surprised that Joanna didn´t come up with some … fantasies earlier, she´s old enough to have sex now, you know?!” Sherlock shuddered at that and John hugged him tight “Shhhh I know Darling, every parent wants to see their kid as their little innocent Darling for all eternity but that´s just not gonna happen but it´s nothing bad, okay?! I´m a Doctor and I´m pretty sure I´ve given her the best and safest sex ed there is, yes?! Well…”and he smirked” me and the Internet, apparently”.  
  
Sherlock felt himself calming down a little but he was still upset, though he didn´t even really know why anymore. As for so often when it came to his family, he knew when he had feelings but he still sometimes had trouble telling WHY he had them or what exactly they were. “I..but John, she´s…” “Oh Honey!” John sighed and kissed his sweetheart´s neck, sucking lightly and then proceeded to whisper in his ear “would you like to know what kind of fantasies I used to have when I was seventeen? And then act them aaaaall out on you?” Sherlock shivered again, but now for completely different reasons. He croaked “I..yes John, that would be very..” “Come on then, Darling!” John said, standing up and offering Sherlock his hand “and if we make enough noise, we´ll be sure to turn Joanna off of sex for the next six months at least” he winked at Sherlock with a viscious spark in his eyes before he pulled him towards their bedroom.


End file.
